The Bet
by AeroGirl7986
Summary: Lina and Gourry are in a random town on a rainy night, and, out of boredom, Gourry makes a bet with Lina, basically. Oneshot GL pairing!
1. Alternate Ending

.The Bet

by AeroGirl7986

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my very first fanfiction! YAY! Hehe! Since I'm not confident in my ability to keep everyone in character, PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! I TRIED, REALLY! Well, I think it could go without saying, this a Lina/Gourry fanficcie; if you're not G/L supporter, go back NOW! This takes place maybe a couple of months after TRY. I guess it's a lil' mushy, so if you don't mind that, yay you! With that, please read & enjoy! waves!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slayers or any of its characters. Slayers is owned by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi and some other people. I think that should go without saying, but hey, don't wanna get sued today!

It was a rainy night, and, our favorite pair, Lina and Gourry, who were staying at an inn, were bored out of their minds. Lina sighed as she looked out of the window. "It's so gloomy-looking outside. I'm just glad that we stopped at this inn before it started raining." Lina said, still looking outside. Gourry, who was right by her side, leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Yeah, thanks for convincing me, or else who knows how you would've beaten me up this time, huh?" Gourry said, laughing a little. Lina perked up, "What's that supposed to mean, Gourry?" Although she was still facing the window, her gaze was on Gourry's now-worried face. "Um, ... well, ... what I meant was, uh --" Gourry stuttered, now striked with fear, waving his hands. Uh-oh! Now Lina's mad at me again! Gourry thought, trying to think of an excuse. Lina now turned to Gourry, watching him trying to think of something to say. "Are you trying to tell me that I beat you up for no apparent reason, Gourry?" she question, ver voice sounded interested in his answer. Gourry is now starting to mutter, really racking his brain for a good answer this time. "Gourry?" Lina now was worried, Gourry looked like he was going to explode. "Wow! For you to reaction this way to a simple question, I'm assuming you MUST really fear me." Lina stated, with a sly look on her face. "No! I don't fear you! I mean, you beat me up a lot ... You even Fireball me a lot, and I guess I don't always really mind it, but sometimes ... it just really hurts!" Gourry whined. Lina giggled, "Alright, alright, Jellyfish brains. I'm not gonna hurt you." She ruffled his hair, like he's done to her so many times. "Really? Hey, Lina? You make a bet?" Gourry asked, with a bit of mischief in his face. "I guess; what is it?" Lina asked. "For one day, you have to act just like a girl; no hitting, no yelling, look like a girl, everything!" Gourry stated excitedly.

"WHAAAAAAT? You really do have jellyfish for brains! NO WAY I'm doing your stupid bet!" Lina screeched, kicking Gourry. Then, she stopped dead in her tracks. Kicking Gourry was just pointing his point; she really did beat him up more often than she probably should. "Heh! Gourry, call me crazy but now I find your offer intriguing! I think I'll take you on your bet, after all, I'm not Lina Inverse if I turn down an actual challenge; name your terms!" Lina demanded, with a devilish look on her face. "Um, ... well, the terms ... uh, you act just like a girl for ... um (ponders, counting his finger) twenty-four hours, starting from when we're going to be having breakfast till that same time tomorrow. If you win the bet, hmm ... (taps his chin in thought) breakfast wil be on me, but if you lose, uhh ... (looks at the ceiling) I'll stick slugs on you when you're not looking!" he stated proudly. "SLUGS?" she yelped, scrambling to hide under Gourry. "OI, what was THAT for?" Gourry yelped, shouting at Lina who's under him. "You said the s word; you know I'm scared of slugs!" Lina whined. "So, do we have a bet, Lina? Do you accept my terms?" he asked, offering his hand for Lina to shake. Lina looked up from under him, and smiled slyly. "You've got a bet, buster!" she shook firmly.

The next morning, the sky was clear, the sun was bright, and the bird were happily chirping outside. Lina opened her eyes, looking at the scenery from outside her room window. She smiled, stretching contently like a happy little kitty. She sat up on her bed, scratching her eyes. She noticed that something was sitting outside of her door, and was very curious on what could it have been. She got from her comfty bed, walking over to her door, opening her door only a bit since she wasn't really wearing any pants. It wasn't a really big box, and it wasn't even that heavy. She shook it, listening intently to the box; there was a rattle from within. It was then she noticed the box had a card.

Got you these for the bet.

I think they'll look good on you!  
- Gourry

She blushed, both because she just remembered the bet she agreed to last night and because Gourry got her clothes which he thought "she'd look good in." It wasn't long, in fact it was at that second, she ripped the box apart, very curious about what was enclosed. She blushed furiously. What was enclosed was a pink lacy dress with lots of pink ribbons and bows, whether it was really low-cut or if it was high-cut still needed to be determined, a coordinating pink parasol, a heart necklace, white wristlet gloves, and pink-and-straw espadrilles, which weighted a good pound or two (Those were the ones that rattled in the box, Lina gathered). Lina pulled out the dress and took a good suspecting look at it. She looked at the mirror, walked in front of it, and modeled the dress in front of her body. "Hmm, I guess I don't look half-bad in this." she reasoned, taking in how she looks in dresses. Lina was never one for dresses since she reached adolescence. Sure, when she was a kid, she'd wear a fair variety of them; but when she started turning age 12 or so, between her activeness or starting out on her own in her travels or possibly both, she started turning to pants, or the occassional shorts, as her daily wear. She didn't really mind dresses and skirts, in fact she sort of liked them and the way she felt in them, but when you're fighting bandits and random baddies that come around on a daily basis, you can't have time to wonder if they're peeking up your skirt. With that, she took off her pajama and started trying on her new clothes.

Gourry was waiting for her at the inn restaurant. He wondered how much longer will she keeping him waiting. With that moment, he saw a redhead girl with a off-shoulder pink lacy-and-ribbony dress that had a large a ruffle that started from the top of the dress and ended at above the elbows and skirt that reached past her knees, with white wristlet gloves, pink parasol, heart necklace and pink-and-straw espadrilles walk up to him, and sit by him. "Excuse me miss, but do I know you, and why do have the clothes I gave to Lina?" Gourry innocently asked, completely clueless that this redheaded girl was in fact Lina and did NOT recognize her. "Jellyfish for brains, do you NOT recognize me? Geez, and I thought you were my protector ... " she sighed, flashing a wink at him, which let him know that this girl in front of him as in fact Lina. "Wow! Lina? Wow, you look ... great!" he stated, now blushing for not recognizing her sooner. Lina giggled, "Heehee! I clean up good, don't I? Well, now for some breakfast, HEY WAITRESS, SIX BREAKFAST SPECIALS, PRONTO! Oooh, am I hungreee!" Lina sang, satisfied with her order. Gourry sighed, "Lina, you know you're supposed to behave just a regular girl for one day. That means you can't eat the way you always today." Gourry stated, with a serious tone in his voice. "WHAT? Why not? I'm hungry!" Lina whined and pounded her fists once, making her ordinarily-unnoticed breasts bounce in her dress. (Gourry, of course, noticed the bounce, and tried not to look like he was looking) Gourry sighed.

G: "Well, I guess you can, but you have to use silverware ---"

L: "Which I do!"

G: " --- and you have to chew and swallow it all."

L: "Whoever said I don't do that?"

G: "You can't gulp down your food like you always do."

L: "And let you eat my food? Hell no!"

G: "You sure you don't want those slugs now?"

L: "EEP! SLUGS! Alright, alright! But you better not eat my food while I'm eating!"

G: "I would never do that to m'lady!" (bow)

L: (blush)

After breakfast, Gourry and Lina walked out of the restaurant out to the town, Gourry now satsified with his breakfast than Lina was (Damn don't-gulp-down-your-food business I DO chew my food, thankyouverymuch, she thought). Lina had opened her parasol when she stepped outside the inn, but now has noticed that the townspeople were staring at her and she also noted that most of townswomen were not all as girly-looking as she was now. She sighed, tilting her head. Gourry heard her sigh, and casually snaked his arm around her small shoulders. "See? This bet isn't so hard now, is it?" Gourry smiled, trying to comfort her. "Yeah, I guess not. But, do I really need this? All the other women don't have one." Lina asked, pointing at the parasol. "What? You don't like it? I think it makes you look more adorable." Gourry winked. Lina furiously blushed; Gourry thinks she's ... adorable? With that, she nearly tripped on her new shoes, that is, if Gourry didn't catch her. They looked into each other's eyes, blushing. Lina nervously giggled, "Hehe! I guess I'm not too used to tall shoes!" She rubbed the back of her head. Gourry offered his arm, which Lina look at him with an quesitioning look. "Well, I don't want to see you trip on your new shoes again; they cost money." he said innocently. She nodded, and linked her arm into his, which she held farly close to her bosom. Gourry blushed as soon as he felt a warm something brush up against his arm. He was now, more than ever, wondering whether to peek down her dress or not, but being the gentleman he is (or trying to be), he couldn't.

L: Hey Gourry?

G: Hm?

L: We're not travelling like this, are we?

G: (think) Nah, we'll set out tomorrow, first thing!

L: I thought I had to dress this way for 24 hours.

G: Do you? Well, how 'but tomorrow, you don't wear them, then, but you're still doing the bet.

L: Yeah, that sounds better.

Within minutes, the two noticed the people were looking, and even smiling, at them. Lina was getting really curious as to what the fuss was about; Gourry didn't really notice, partly because he was noting that he still feel her breast heaving against his arm and partly because ... he's Gourry! That is, until he tugged his arm. "Gourry, why do you think all these people are looking at us?" she asked her jellyfish-for-brains guardian. Gourry looked around, and she was indeed right! Most of the townspeople, mainly women, were in fact staring at them, mostly smiling and a fair few disappointed-looking. "Hmm, I don't know, Lina. Maybe we should ask them." he offered. Lina pondered, but couldn't put her finger on it. "Oh well, how 'bout we get a soft pretzel or something?" Lina gleefully asked. Gourry smiled back, just as happily. "Great idea! Let's go!" With that, they were off to find a pretzel cart!

The day went by, surprisingly, peacefully. Just like if they had any dangers to worry about, in the first place. The day went on with the two doing a bit of shopping, like she looked at the magic shops and maybe at the clothes they had for sale (with Gourry at her side), and Gourry stepped in a blacksmith and a sword shop, looking for a certain sword barnish and other kits that might come in handy for his sword (with Lina at his side, and helping him with some of his concerns). The two were never apart, which caused more people to stare, either with glee or envy. Now, this was really getting under Lina's skin. Just WHY were all these townspeople staring at her and Gourry? This was all too irritating for her, and she was just about ready to snap! That is, if Gourry hadn't put his hand on her shoulder, which he did. "Lina, I think I know where you're going with this, and I'm not sure if you really want to." Gourry sighed, with his hand still on her shoulder. That was then she heard some of the crowd sigh. Her ears perked up. "Did you hear that, Gourry?" she asked bluntly. Then, an idea sprouted in her head, for now she thinks she knows why the townspeople were continually staring at them, but ... WHY?

It was then that Lina threw her arms around Gourry's neck and leaned her head against his chest, listening closely. She heard it, a louder sigh and a dozen grumbles. Gourry, frozen from where he was, didn't dare to risk infuriating her, for when the bet's over, L-sama knows how she get him for something about being an "innocent maiden." But, Lina felt so warm and that warmth was beaconing him to hug her back. His arms now were holding her to him, his head was tilted down as he was smelling her hair. Mm, they smell like ... something good, he thought. Then, Gourry got an even louder sigh and a lot more grumbles from their audience. "Ah-ha!" Lina snapped. Lina stepped back, to look up at Gourry, who still had his arms around her.

L: Gourry, now I know why we have a crowd!

G: Why?

L: (blush) Because ... they think we're a ... (furious blush) couple.

G: (blush) Oh?

L: Yeah ... (looks down)

G: Well, hehe, I guess we looked today, I guess I can't blame them!

L: 'Guess you're right. Well, it's gonna be dusk soon. How 'bout we go back and have ourselves some dinner?

G: Okay!

With that, she pulled out of his long embrace, blushing. The townspeople gushed, sighing and aweing. Lina twitched, turned back and yelled, "HEY! DON'T YOU ALL HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO DO!" Gourry yelped, not really seeing Lina's snap coming. "Linaaaaa ... " he called out, with a scolding tone. She just smiled cutely, and pulled him towards the inn. "I know, I know, Gourry. I'll behave! No slugs, PLEASE?" she begged, while he just ruffled her hair, chuckling.

That night, after their fill of dinner, Lina went back to her room, patting her full belly, sighing contently, Gourry following suit. "Today was a good day!" Lina stated, opening her door. Gourry, who was rooming in the room just across the hall from her. "Yeah? You actually liked the bet?" Gourry asked blatantly. "WHAT? NO! OF COURSE NOT! I mean, well, I didn't really mind it, I guess. Without that nosy audience of ours, it wasn't so bad. This was a challenge, after all! Maybe you should do this bet, too, sometime!" she teased. "YEAH RIGHT!" Gourry shouted; we all know how much he hates dressing up like a girl! Lina giggled. "I'm just joking! Just joking! Well, I'm going to bed now. 'Night, Gourry!" she closed the door behind her. " ' Night," he called back. Seeing Lina in that dress, in those shoes, made him look at how girly she really can be. He liked it, don't take it wrong, but he did miss the old Lina he had grown familiar to, who'd hit him and insult him daily. Sure, it wasn't nice treatment, but it was Lina, and he guessed that was her way of showing affection, if you will, towards him. But, the Lina today, he really, REALLY liked, even if he didn't take the chance of looking down her dress. But, tomorrow, after breakfast, things will return back to normal. She'll go back to her old ways, and he to his routine.

Then, he heard a knock on his door. Who could it be, he didn't know. He opened it, and found Lina standing there, playing with her now ungloved fingers and blushing. "Gourry, ... we both know this bet is still on, and I've something to say that I've been meaning to say for a long time ... " she started, her head tilted down, her eyes stealing glances both of his face and the floor.  
"What is it, Lina?" he asked, no clue on what could be bothering her. "I ... I can't, this is silly!" she blushed more. He grabbed her shoulders reassuringly. "No I won't, Lina. Please, tell me what it is. Do you eat something bad? Is it woman problems?" he asked, trying to help her out. "No, it's not, Gourry, "she sweatdropped, "it actually has to do with you, ... a lot to do with you, in fact. Gourry, ... I ... We've been through a lot together; a lot of adventures together, either random or a save-the-world kind. And all those times, you've always been there for me, always protecting me and always taking my beatings. Now, whenever I think of the future, you're always with me ... what I'm trying to say is ... I ---" she was interrupted by Gourry who was kissing Lina. Gourry pulled her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, like earlier. She was standing on her tippity-toes, and he was supporting her weight with his embrace. With that, Lina kicked the door shut.

The next morning, she awoke to another pleasant morning, with the sun hitting her eyes. She rolled over, and had forgotten how last night ended. She reminiscenced, and remembered that Gourry was the one who put her in her own bed, saying something about not wanting to do anything she wasn't ready for. She grumbled a bit; what sort of things did he mean when he said that? She shrugged it off, and sat up on her bed, looking at the discarded dress which sat on her room's chair. Such a pretty dress, too bad she'l never get to wear it anytime soon. "Unless ... " she naughtily giggled to herself, thinking up a scheme, getting dressed in her usual attire.

Lina joined Gourry for breakfast at the restaurant, and Gourry got to order for the both of them, like a girl would let him. Lina was giddy this morning, and Gourry wasn't so sure why. He thought it might be from last night, but he could say 100 if that was so. But, after they ate their breakfast specials, they checked out and set out to the next town. After stepping out of the city limits, Lina got to wondering. "Say Gourry, if you were in my place, what would you do with the outfit you gave me yesterday?" Lina asked him, trying to think up the best way to telling him that she can't really keep it. "Hm, I didn't really think of that part when I got it. I don't know what to tell you, either. I guess there's not a lot we could do with it, could we?" he laughed, scratching his head, while Lina shook her head. Now, Gourry and Lina were left to think of what to do with the dress. Sure, it was a nice dress to have, but Lina Inverse the adventurer would really have not have to much use of it. "So, what're we going to do with it?" Lina pondered. "Hm, well, I guess we could sell it to some nice lady in the next town." Gourry thought up. "Hm, not a bad idea. I was going to say pawn it, but we'd probably get ripped off, especially considering that you probably paid a lot for it." she reasoned. "Yeah, it was kinda expensive." he added in. "Well, since we're not in a rush to get anywhere, we could try and find a market in the next town, and maybe we could find something to trade it in for ... " Lina noticed she was starting to sound a bit like a businesswoman again. She looked up at Gourry, wondering if she might've offended him. "Say Gourry, I don't think I've said this yesterday, but thanks for the dress. I really did like it! It actually made me feel like a girl, for a change." she bowed, smiling up at him. "Ah, don't mention it. I just glad you liked it." he smiled, ruffling her hair. She straightened her hair back after that, not saying anything after that. She didn't bother yelling at Gourry for that, since he's done enough that she got used to it, and maybe even liked it in a small way. Gourry didn't mind her trading in her dress for either more equipment or money, and that was all that mattered.

So, in the next town, they did find a market, and traded in the dress for a good price, including the shoes. It was a middle-aged woman they did business with, and she wasn't stingy about the money for the dress and shoes, probably recognizing that they were in very good condition, didn't even looked used, and were made with good material. About the other things? They sold them, as additions with the shoes. Lina was very happy about their sales, humming quietly with a happy-kitten face she tend to show time to time. "Hey Lina, we forgot about the necklace." Gourry remembered. "Oh? You remembered that? Actually, I've decided to keep that one. You know, as a keepsake." she blushed, pulling out the necklace from under her shirt. "Alright!" he smiled. With that, they decided to stop at the nearest restaurant. And that's where we'll leave our friends, till next time!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hehe! Had to redo the ending 'cuz I had a bit of a guilty conscience of the original ending. I just couldn't find a right way to wrap up the story with the dress. But, once I figure out this thingy, I'll find a way to include the original ending as like a second chapter. Thanks for the tip, Lina Gabriev! I don't take it as offense, & thanks for reviewing! And actually, I'm REALLY glad I got reviews; I didn't know that a lot of authors whose names I recognize (& like, to be honest!) were actually going to review my story! THANK YOU GUYS! giggle So, in any case, I've got a couple more to come, or at least they'd come sooner but I only like a couple days off work to do anything fun; the restaurant biz can really cut in your social life sometimes! But, I don't know which'll come first; I'm working another oneshot but I've got a couple of multichapter ones coming up & I think a slight-pardoy one, so look out for those! Well, thanx for your guys' time again, & cya soon:D


	2. Original Ending

The Bet

by AeroGirl7986

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my very first fanfiction! YAY! Hehe! Since I'm not confident in my ability to keep everyone in character, PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! I TRIED, REALLY! Well, I think it could go without saying, this a Lina/Gourry fanficcie; if you're not G/L supporter, go back NOW! This takes place maybe a couple of months after TRY. I guess it's a lil' mushy, so if you don't mind that, yay you! With that, please read & enjoy! waves!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slayers or any of its characters. Slayers is owned by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi and some other people. I think that should go without saying, but hey, don't wanna get sued today!

It was a rainy night, and, our favorite pair, Lina and Gourry, who were staying at an inn, were bored out of their minds. Lina sighed as she looked out of the window. "It's so gloomy-looking outside. I'm just glad that we stopped at this inn before it started raining." Lina said, still looking outside. Gourry, who was right by her side, leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Yeah, thanks for convincing me, or else who knows how you would've beaten me up this time, huh?" Gourry said, laughing a little. Lina perked up, "What's that supposed to mean, Gourry?" Although she was still facing the window, her gaze was on Gourry's now-worried face. "Um, ... well, ... what I meant was, uh --" Gourry stuttered, now striked with fear, waving his hands. Uh-oh! Now Lina's mad at me again! Gourry thought, trying to think of an excuse. Lina now turned to Gourry, watching him trying to think of something to say. "Are you trying to tell me that I beat you up for no apparent reason, Gourry?" she question, ver voice sounded interested in his answer. Gourry is now starting to mutter, really racking his brain for a good answer this time. "Gourry?" Lina now was worried, Gourry looked like he was going to explode. "Wow! For you to reaction this way to a simple question, I'm assuming you MUST really fear me." Lina stated, with a sly look on her face. "No! I don't fear you! I mean, you beat me up a lot ... You even Fireball me a lot, and I guess I don't always really mind it, but sometimes ... it just really hurts!" Gourry whined. Lina giggled, "Alright, alright, Jellyfish brains. I'm not gonna hurt you." She ruffled his hair, like he's done to her so many times. "Really? Hey, Lina? You make a bet?" Gourry asked, with a bit of mischief in his face. "I guess; what is it?" Lina asked. "For one day, you have to act just like a girl; no hitting, no yelling, look like a girl, everything!" Gourry stated excitedly.

"WHAAAAAAT? You really do have jellyfish for brains! NO WAY I'm doing your stupid bet!" Lina screeched, kicking Gourry. Then, she stopped dead in her tracks. Kicking Gourry was just pointing his point; she really did beat him up more often than she probably should. "Heh! Gourry, call me crazy but now I find your offer intriguing! I think I'll take you on your bet, after all, I'm not Lina Inverse if I turn down an actual challenge; name your terms!" Lina demanded, with a devilish look on her face. "Um, ... well, the terms ... uh, you act just like a girl for ... um (ponders, counting his finger) twenty-four hours, starting from when we're going to be having breakfast till that same time tomorrow. If you win the bet, hmm ... (taps his chin in thought) breakfast wil be on me, but if you lose, uhh ... (looks at the ceiling) I'll stick slugs on you when you're not looking!" he stated proudly. "SLUGS?" she yelped, scrambling to hide under Gourry. "OI, what was THAT for?" Gourry yelped, shouting at Lina who's under him. "You said the s word; you know I'm scared of slugs!" Lina whined. "So, do we have a bet, Lina? Do you accept my terms?" he asked, offering his hand for Lina to shake. Lina looked up from under him, and smiled slyly. "You've got a bet, buster!" she shook firmly.

The next morning, the sky was clear, the sun was bright, and the bird were happily chirping outside. Lina opened her eyes, looking at the scenery from outside her room window. She smiled, stretching contently like a happy little kitty. She sat up on her bed, scratching her eyes. She noticed that something was sitting outside of her door, and was very curious on what could it have been. She got from her comfty bed, walking over to her door, opening her door only a bit since she wasn't really wearing any pants. It wasn't a really big box, and it wasn't even that heavy. She shook it, listening intently to the box; there was a rattle from within. It was then she noticed the box had a card.

Got you these for the bet.

I think they'll look good on you!  
- Gourry

She blushed, both because she just remembered the bet she agreed to last night and because Gourry got her clothes which he thought "she'd look good in." It wasn't long, in fact it was at that second, she ripped the box apart, very curious about what was enclosed. She blushed furiously. What was enclosed was a pink lacy dress with lots of pink ribbons and bows, whether it was really low-cut or if it was high-cut still needed to be determined, a coordinating pink parasol, a heart necklace, white wristlet gloves, and pink-and-straw espadrilles, which weighted a good pound or two (Those were the ones that rattled in the box, Lina gathered). Lina pulled out the dress and took a good suspecting look at it. She looked at the mirror, walked in front of it, and modeled the dress in front of her body. "Hmm, I guess I don't look half-bad in this." she reasoned, taking in how she looks in dresses. Lina was never one for dresses since she reached adolescence. Sure, when she was a kid, she'd wear a fair variety of them; but when she started turning age 12 or so, between her activeness or starting out on her own in her travels or possibly both, she started turning to pants, or the occassional shorts, as her daily wear. She didn't really mind dresses and skirts, in fact she sort of liked them and the way she felt in them, but when you're fighting bandits and random baddies that come around on a daily basis, you can't have time to wonder if they're peeking up your skirt. With that, she took off her pajama and started trying on her new clothes.

Gourry was waiting for her at the inn restaurant. He wondered how much longer will she keeping him waiting. With that moment, he saw a redhead girl with a off-shoulder pink lacy-and-ribbony dress that had a large a ruffle that started from the top of the dress and ended at above the elbows and skirt that reached past her knees, with white wristlet gloves, pink parasol, heart necklace and pink-and-straw espadrilles walk up to him, and sit by him. "Excuse me miss, but do I know you, and why do have the clothes I gave to Lina?" Gourry innocently asked, completely clueless that this redheaded girl was in fact Lina and did NOT recognize her. "Jellyfish for brains, do you NOT recognize me? Geez, and I thought you were my protector ... " she sighed, flashing a wink at him, which let him know that this girl in front of him as in fact Lina. "Wow! Lina? Wow, you look ... great!" he stated, now blushing for not recognizing her sooner. Lina giggled, "Heehee! I clean up good, don't I? Well, now for some breakfast, HEY WAITRESS, SIX BREAKFAST SPECIALS, PRONTO! Oooh, am I hungreee!" Lina sang, satisfied with her order. Gourry sighed, "Lina, you know you're supposed to behave just a regular girl for one day. That means you can't eat the way you always today." Gourry stated, with a serious tone in his voice. "WHAT? Why not? I'm hungry!" Lina whined and pounded her fists once, making her ordinarily-unnoticed breasts bounce in her dress. (Gourry, of course, noticed the bounce, and tried not to look like he was looking) Gourry sighed.

G: "Well, I guess you can, but you have to use silverware ---"

L: "Which I do!"

G: " --- and you have to chew and swallow it all."

L: "Whoever said I don't do that?"

G: "You can't gulp down your food like you always do."

L: "And let you eat my food? Hell no!"

G: "You sure you don't want those slugs now?"

L: "EEP! SLUGS! Alright, alright! But you better not eat my food while I'm eating!"

G: "I would never do that to m'lady!" (bow)

L: (blush)

After breakfast, Gourry and Lina walked out of the restaurant out to the town, Gourry now satsified with his breakfast than Lina was (Damn don't-gulp-down-your-food business I DO chew my food, thankyouverymuch, she thought). Lina had opened her parasol when she stepped outside the inn, but now has noticed that the townspeople were staring at her and she also noted that most of townswomen were not all as girly-looking as she was now. She sighed, tilting her head. Gourry heard her sigh, and casually snaked his arm around her small shoulders. "See? This bet isn't so hard now, is it?" Gourry smiled, trying to comfort her. "Yeah, I guess not. But, do I really need this? All the other women don't have one." Lina asked, pointing at the parasol. "What? You don't like it? I think it makes you look more adorable." Gourry winked. Lina furiously blushed; Gourry thinks she's ... adorable? With that, she nearly tripped on her new shoes, that is, if Gourry didn't catch her. They looked into each other's eyes, blushing. Lina nervously giggled, "Hehe! I guess I'm not too used to tall shoes!" She rubbed the back of her head. Gourry offered his arm, which Lina look at him with an quesitioning look. "Well, I don't want to see you trip on your new shoes again; they cost money." he said innocently. She nodded, and linked her arm into his, which she held farly close to her bosom. Gourry blushed as soon as he felt a warm lump brush up against his arm. He was now, more than ever, to peek down her dress, but being the gentleman he is (or trying to be), he couldn't.

L: Hey Gourry?

G: Hm?

L: We're not travelling like this, are we?

G: (think) Nah, we'll set out tomorrow, first thing!

L: I thought I had to dress this way for 24 hours.

G: Do you? Well, how 'but tomorrow, you don't wear them, then, but you're still doing the bet.

L: Yeah, that sounds better.

Within minutes, the two noticed the people were looking, and even smiling, at them. Lina was getting really curious as to what the fuss was about; Gourry didn't really notice, partly because he was noting that he still feel her breast heaving against his arm and partly because ... he's Gourry! That is, until he tugged his arm. "Gourry, why do you think all these people are looking at us?" she asked her jellyfish-for-brains guardian. Gourry looked around, and she was indeed right! Most of the townspeople, mainly women, were in fact staring at them, mostly smiling and a fair few disappointed-looking. "Hmm, I don't know, Lina. Maybe we should ask them." he offered. Lina pondered, but couldn't put her finger on it. "Oh well, how 'bout we get a soft pretzel or something?" Lina gleefully asked. Gourry smiled back, just as happily. "Great idea! Let's go!" With that, they were off to find a pretzel cart!

The day went by, surprisingly, peacefully. Just like if they had any dangers to worry about, in the first place. The day went on with the two doing a bit of shopping, like she looked at the magic shops and maybe at the clothes they had for sale (with Gourry at her side), and Gourry stepped in a blacksmith and a sword shop, looking for a certain sword barnish and other kits that might come in handy for his sword (with Lina at his side, and helping him with some of his concerns). The two were never apart, which caused more people to stare, either with glee or envy. Now, this was really getting under Lina's skin. Just WHY were all these townspeople staring at her and Gourry? This was all too irritating for her, and she was just about ready to snap! That is, if Gourry hadn't put his hand on her shoulder, which he did. "Lina, I think I know where you're going with this, and I'm not sure if you really want to." Gourry sighed, with his hand still on her shoulder. That was then she heard some of the crowd sigh. Her ears perked up. "Did you hear that, Gourry?" she asked bluntly. Then, an idea sprouted in her head, for now she thinks she knows why the townspeople were continually staring at them, but ... WHY?

It was then that Lina threw her arms around Gourry's neck and leaned her head against his chest, listening closely. She heard it, a louder sigh and a dozen grumbles. Gourry, frozen from where he was, didn't dare to risk infuriating her, for when the bet's over, L-sama knows how she get him for something about being an "innocent maiden." But, Lina felt so warm and that warmth was beaconing him to hug her back. His arms now were holding her to him, his head was tilted down as he was smelling her hair. Mm, they smell like ... something good, he thought. Then, Gourry got an even louder sigh and a lot more grumbles from their audience. "Ah-ha!" Lina snapped. Lina stepped back, to look up at Gourry, who still had his arms around her.

L: Gourry, now I know why we have a crowd!

G: Why?

L: (blush) Because ... they think we're a ... (furious blush) couple.

G: (blush) Oh?

L: Yeah ... (looks down)

G: Well, hehe, I guess we looked today, I guess I can't blame them!

L: 'Guess you're right. Well, it's gonna be dusk soon. How 'bout we go back and have ourselves some dinner?

G: Okay!

With that, she pulled out of his long embrace, blushing. The townspeople gushed, sighing and aweing. Lina twitched, turned back and yelled, "HEY! DON'T YOU ALL HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO DO!" Gourry yelped, not really seeing Lina's snap coming. "Linaaaaa ... " he called out, with a scolding tone. She just smiled cutely, and pulled him towards the inn. "I know, I know, Gourry. I'll behave! No slugs, PLEASE?" she begged, while he just ruffled her hair, chuckling.

That night, after their fill of dinner, Lina went back to her room, patting her full belly, sighing contently, Gourry following suit. "Today was a good day!" Lina stated, opening her door. Gourry, who was rooming in the room just across the hall from her. "Yeah? You actually liked the bet?" Gourry asked blatantly. "WHAT? NO! OF COURSE NOT! I mean, well, I didn't really mind it, I guess. Without that nosy audience of ours, it wasn't so bad. This was a challenge, after all! Maybe you should do this bet, too, sometime!" she teased. "YEAH RIGHT!" Gourry shouted; we all know how much he hates dressing up like a girl! Lina giggled. "I'm just joking! Just joking! Well, I'm going to bed now. 'Night, Gourry!" she closed the door behind her. " ' Night," he called back. Seeing Lina in that dress, in those shoes, made him look at how girly she really can be. He liked it, don't take it wrong, but he did miss the old Lina he had grown familiar to, who'd hit him and insult him daily. Sure, it wasn't nice treatment, but it was Lina, and he guessed that was her way of showing affection, if you will, towards him. But, the Lina today, he really, REALLY liked, even if he didn't take the chance of looking down her dress. But, tomorrow, after breakfast, things will return back to normal. She'll go back to her old ways, and he to his routine.

Then, he heard a knock on his door. Who could it be, he didn't know. He opened it, and found Lina standing there, playing with her now ungloved fingers and blushing. "Gourry, ... we both know this bet is still on, and I've something to say that I've been meaning to say for a long time ... " she started, her head tilted down, her eyes stealing glances both of his face and the floor.  
"What is it, Lina?" he asked, no clue on what could be bothering her. "I ... I can't, this is silly!" she blushed more. He grabbed her shoulders reassuringly. "No I won't, Lina. Please, tell me what it is. Do you eat something bad? Is it woman problems?" he asked, trying to help her out. "No, it's not, Gourry, "she sweatdropped, "it actually has to do with you, ... a lot to do with you, in fact. Gourry, ... I ... We've been through a lot together; a lot of adventures together, either random or a save-the-world kind. And all those times, you've always been there for me, always protecting me and always taking my beatings. Now, whenever I think of the future, you're always with me ... what I'm trying to say is ... I ---" she was interrupted by Gourry who was kissing Lina. Gourry pulled her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, like earlier. She was standing on her tippity-toes, and he was supporting her weight with his embrace. With that, Lina kicked the door shut.

The next morning, she awoke to another pleasant morning, with the sun hitting her eyes. She rolled over, and had forgotten how last night ended. She reminiscenced, and remembered that Gourry was the one who put her in her own bed, saying something about not wanting to do anything she wasn't ready for. She grumbled a bit; what sort of things did he mean when he said that? She shrugged it off, and sat up on her bed, looking at the discarded dress which sat on her room's chair. Such a pretty dress, too bad she'l never get to wear it anytime soon. "Unless ... " she naughtily giggled to herself, thinking up a scheme, getting dressed in her usual attire.

Lina joined Gourry for breakfast at the restaurant, and Gourry got to order for the both of them, like a girl would let him. Lina was giddy this morning, and Gourry wasn't so sure why. He thought it might be from last night, but he could say 100 if that was so. But, after they ate their breakfast specials, they checked out and set out to the next town. After a while, Lina said she needed to stop, and Gourry complied. He waited a long while till he asked if she was OK. With that, a familiar redhead girl in Lina's lace dress popped out of the forest, her dress pulled down to expose cleavage, and landed in Gourry's arms. "Lina?" Gourry questioned. Lina giggled. "Yeah! I really didn't wanna waste this dress, so I figure we have some fun with it. Like this: Oh, my handsome protector! You saved my life! How can I ever repay you?" Gourry smiled; this could be fun. "Anything for m'lady! I'm your protector, but I really hope that a kiss wouldn't be too much to ask for!" Lina blushed, and nodded. With that, they shared a passionate kiss.

Even after 24 hours, Lina used her dress, both to roleplay with Gourry as being a damsel-in-distress but mostly to entice Gourry. So, looks like Lina Inverse found that every challenge always has a reward of some kind, and this reward was more than welcome! ;)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you like it? Did you? Did you? Did you? I REALLY hope you did! Writing is a lot harder than I thought, but have some patience with me! I'll get better, I hope! Hehe! Anyways, thank you for reading my fanficcie & don't forget to review!


End file.
